Sand in My Shoes
by 0Infinite0Possibilities0
Summary: Set just after Brennan and Booth's first encounter before the onset of the series. From Brennan's point of view - she just can't get him out of her head!


**Sand in my Shoes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones or Dido – Sand in my Shoes**

_This is set just __BEFORE__ the series, after Booth and Brennan's first encounter!_

_I hope you enjoy it!!_

Tempe entered her dark apartment. Putting her keys on the side, she flicked on the lights. The warm orange glow enveloped the room: allowing her to see the familiar scene. After getting a drink, Tempe eyed her bag in the hall, walking straight past it towards her bedroom. She knew sleep would not be possible now. Staring out the window the city glared back. Compared to the heavenly tranquillity of Palau the city felt deafening, suffocating.

She shut her curtains in an attempt to deflect the cities glare. She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, trying to stop her mind thinking of him, the man who had literally driven her to the other side of the world. In order to redirect her thoughts Tempe considered her upcoming work at the Jeffersonian. When she ran out of ideas she closed her eyes and imagined the awe inspiring sunset across the Palauan horizon; the vibrant yellows, oranges and blues lighting up the sky, and shimmering into the vast expanse of the calm turquoise ocean.

_**Two weeks away it feels like the world should've changed  
But I'm home now  
And things still look the same  
I think I'll leave it to tomorrow till unpack  
Try to forget for one more night  
That I'm back in my flat on the road  
Where the cars never stop going through the night  
To real life where I can't watch sunset  
I don't have time  
I don't have time**_

It had been a week since her return. Snapping off her latex gloves she went for a break, she stood sipping her coffee on the Jeffersonian roof. Even now he was plaguing her thoughts; his cocky smile, warm chocolate eyes, everything about Booth was screaming in her mind. She had tried immersing her self in her work, but everything reminded her of him to the point she needed to escape.

Unable to concentrate fully on her work Tempe was running again, trying to run from the memories in the hope they would disappear. Two weeks and nothing had changed, the memory of him still played on her thoughts constantly. Now sat on the beach in Guatemala before she had to make her way to the airport, she gazed at the setting sun.

_**I've still got sand in my shoes  
And I can't shake the thought of you  
I should get on, forget you  
But why would I want to  
I know we said goodbye  
Anything else would've been confused **_

_**But I wanna see you again**_

She remembered how they had said goodbye, part of her boiled with anger at the memory. But the rest of her felt unsure, the one thing she was sure about was that part of her wanted to see him again. Unable to control the conflicting emotions inside her was beginning to annoy her endlessly, leaving her wondering if another encounter with Booth would bring her more clarity. She closed her eyes and drifted back to the moment when life stopped making sense:

"_How can you not give my findings any credence?"_

"_All you did was look at the x-rays"_

"_That's part of my job, it's what I do"_

"_Speaking to suspects is what I do, and she has motive. That's my job, finding the killer"_

"_There is no way that she did it, the force behind that blow is too great for someone of her stature."_

"_Are you that sure of yourself?" he took a step closer to her, trying to intimidate her._

_Challenging him she also took a step forward, they now stood merely inches apart "I think the question is, are you sure of yourself? Don't call me when find the real killer. Good bye"_

"_Good bye"_

_They still stood inches apart; their eyes boring into one another with searing passion, their breath mingling. They both moved slightly closer, till Tempe turned on her heel and left the room._

_**I wanna see you again  
Two weeks away, all it takes to change and turn me around I've fallen  
I walked away, and never said, that I wanted to see again**_

Opening her eyes she could still feel the effect he had over her body. She remembered the way her body screamed for her to return to him as she left his office.  
_**  
I wanna see you again**_

_..._

_I hope you enjoyed this!! I love this track so if you haven't heard it I recommend you listen to it!! and if you like Dido make sure you watch the video for 'White Flag' David is in it!! _

_For the almost kiss I was aiming for a the almost kiss from Pride and Prejudice (2005) when Darcy asks Lizzy to marry him and she refuses - if you've watched it you'll know what I mean_

_Thanks for reading and please review!!_

_Infinite x_


End file.
